dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Stone DC Cinematic Universe
The Keith Stone DC Cinematic Universe is the universe which all of the DC films written by Keith Stone are based in. Cast *Scott Porter as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Armie Hammer as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gina Carano as Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Garrett Hedlund as Barry Allen/The Flash *Sam Worthington as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Damian Lewis as J'onn J'onnz/Martian Manhunter *Jai Courtney as Prince Khufu Kha-Tarr/Carter Hall/Hawkman Phase One *''The Batman'' (2015) *''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (2016) *Green Arrow (2017) *The Batman Crusade'' (2017) *''Wonder Woman (2018) *The Flash (2018) *Justice League'' (2019) Main Enemy *Checkmate Phase Two *''The Batman Vengeance'' (2020) *''Superman: Metallo'' (2020) *''Green Arrow II (2021) *Wonder Woman 2'' (2021) *''The Flash: Rise of the Rogues (2022) *Hawkman (2022) *The Batman Legend'' (2023) *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2023) *''Justice League: Savage Times'' (2024) Main Enemy *Vandal Savage *Lex Luthor *Bane Phase Three *''Wonder Woman: Warpath (2025) *''Green Arrow: The Suicide Squad (2025) *''Hawkman: The Crystal of Ruin'' (2025) *''Green Lantern'' (2026) *''The Flash: Paradox (2026) *''World's Finest (2026) *''Justice League: Apocolypse'' (2027) Main Enemy *Darkseid Phase Four *''Untitled Hawkman 3'' (2028) *''Cyborg'' (2028) *''Untitled Superman 4'' (2029) *''Untitled Green Lantern 2'' (2029) *''Nightwing'' (2029) *''Aquaman'' (2030) *''Untitled The Flash 4'' (2030) *''Justice League IV (2031) Main Enemy *TBA TV Tie-Ins In spring 2017, Warner Bros. announced that a TV series to tie in to the cinematic universe was in development, but would not announce what the series was. During that summer, it was announced that Matt Bomer had signed on to the series reprising his role of Brainiac, causing rumors that the series would be a prequel series based on Krypton. However, at the 2017 San Diego Comic Con, Warner Bros. announced that the series would be a Legion of Superheroes show, taking place in the 30th century, many years after the events of the films take place, with Matt Bomer playing Brainiac 5. Shortly after the announcement was made about the Legion series, an announcement was also made about multiple prequel series being made to tie into the universe. Geoff Johns announced in winter 2017 that Warner Bros. and Netflix were working on developing series based on ''Wildcat, The Spectre, The Atom, and Sandman. Easter Eggs The Batman *A copy of the Daily Planet is shown on Harvey Dent's desk, and again later on Black Mask's wall full of newspaper clippings. Superman: The Last Son of Krypton *Perry White mentions Gotham's 'Batman' when talking to Clark Kent about famous recent media stories. *Brainiac throws a Wayne Enterprises truck at Superman. *Amanda Waller and Martian Manhunter both appear during the end credits. Green Arrow *When Thomas Merlyn is making a speech officially announcing Oliver Queen's return to the company, he mentions that he has certainly missed a lot in his time away, such as the arrival of extra terrestrial life in Metropolis. *Amanda Waller appears during the end credits. The Batman Crusade *When Bruce Wayne is pretending to be drunk at a charity function, he makes a joke about the aliens in Metropolis. *Edward Nigma mentions to Selina Kyle that his employers have much more to worry about than the Batman, and sarcastically asks if she had even heard about what is going on in Metropolis. *In Harvey Dent's office, in the background the TV is on and a news report shows an attack in a foreign country and the symbol of Ares is shown. *Amanda Waller appears during the end credits. Wonder Woman *General Sam Lane is mentioned twice, once by General Darnell and again by the President. *Maxwell Lord appears in the end credits and speaks of going to Central City. The Flash *Maxwell Lord mentions Slade Wilson and Star City. *Dr. West mentions S.T.A.R. Labs. *Amanda Waller, Lex Luthor, Rick Flag, and Thomas Merlyn all appear during the end credits along with Maxwell Lord. Justice League *Barry Allen uses the alias 'Jay Garrick' when sneaking into the pentagon. *Vandal Savage appears during the end credits and finds the Egyptian hawk gear to be used by Hawkman in the future. Category:Keith Stone Justice League Universe Category:Universes